I Want To Make Romeo Jealous
by captainjackshardness
Summary: Blaine is the artist. And Kurt is his muse. It's terrible. Enjoy.


A/N: Hey guys! I really have no excuse for not writing. This is also complete and utter bullshit as far as fanfiction goes but, at least I wrote something. The title comes from a quote from "The Picture of Dorian Gray": "I want to make Romeo jealous, I want the dead lovers of the world to hear our laughter, and grow sad. I want a breath of our passion to stir their dust into consciousness, to wake their ashes into pain. My God, Harry, how I worship her!" You may know that the story is about an artist and his narcissistic muse. So yes, this is about Blaine sketching Kurt, his muse. This is dedicated to Molly, who grovels at my feet for pornography. So here it is. Shit Porno for ya. Enjoy that.

As always I don't own Glee, Kurt, or Blaine.

...

"You finished?" Kurt asked hopefully, eyes practically pouring out with hearts as he watched his boyfriend draw, swiftly moving his pencil across his paper in light strokes. Blaine ruffled his hair, bright golden eyes concentrated on his sketchpad, forearms bared by the rolled up sleeves of his button down. Kurt now prided himself in teaching Blaine the art of loving his curls and adding _just _the right amount of gel.

"I don't know," Blaine smirked, "I'm not sure if it'll do you justice."

"Shut up, _Jack,_" Kurt laughed, sitting up from his previous laying position, giving his warm muscles a cool gust of air.

Kurt was ecstatic. He was in front of Blaine, his beautiful boyfriend, naked. But no shame ever once flowed through his body, making his cheeks burn. He was comfortable. He was showing nothing and giving everything. All for Blaine. His heart ached with happiness, so completely content with everything.

Kurt pushed himself up, biting his lip and he padded across the carpet to where Blaine was sitting in his rocking chair, his feet warming from the friction of the rug. He kneeled next to Blaine's chair, peering over his boyfriend's shoulder, seeing a small grin flash over Blaine's features.

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck, the warm, stubbly skin rubbing against Kurt's soft lips in a wonderful way. Blaine closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation of Kurt's lips, slackening his tight grip on his sketch pencil, making a light mark on the paper as he tilted his head back, muscles relaxing into his chair.

Kurt opened his mouth and sucked for a minute, feeling the tremors play their way through Blaine's body. He pressed his lips where Blaine's chiseled jaw met his ear, hearing Blaine sigh through his nose. Kurt smiled against Blaine's skin.

"_You gonna let me see?" _He whispered.

Blaine smiled again, feeling a lovely chill roll down his spine at the rasp in Kurt's hushed tone. He sat upright stiffly, reluctant to let Kurt's mouth fall from his skin. He looked down and brushed over his work with a delicate hand, clearing away eraser bits and broken pieces of graphite. Blaine huffed.

"I don't really think it does you justice," Blaine said glumly, disappointed in his work.

"Oh, be quiet, let me look," Kurt replied, waving a hand slightly as he reached for the paper in Blaine's grip. Blaine let go of it with another sigh, less contented.

Kurt stifled a quiet gasp, biting at his bottom lip. He looked _beautiful. _Kurt never ever thought he could ever look as beautiful as he did there. His eyelashes were long, body relaxed, toes pointed gracefully. His stomach was flat and toned, shoulders broad. The smooth lines straightened and curved into a gorgeous shape, lightly traced and defined. His positioning was perfect. His nose was soft, a perfect button and his lips were plump. Blaine even took the time to draw a small flower into what once was an empty grasp of curled fingers. He looked elegant, mystical even. He almost couldn't believe it was him. His eyes franticly searched the paper for everything.

"Blaine-it's-"

"I know," Blaine sighed, with a smile. "Not the best work I've-"

"No, Blaine. It's _perfect," _Kurt responded, brows furrowed with a smile forming on his lips.

He kissed Blaine's cheek softly, lingering for a few, blissful seconds before retracting sadly, brightening again as he caught a glimpse of the picture clasped in his hands. He made to stand, going to put on his clothes, now realizing he was all too naked and very cold, but a warm, slightly sweaty hand caught his own.

Kurt turned his head to see Blaine, eyes large, warm, and puppy-like, blinking up at him, glowing in the dim light of his bedroom.

"Wait," Blaine said slowly, yanking Kurt suddenly so that he fell, lopsided, onto Blaine's lap, nearly yelping. Blaine chuckled lowly.

"Isn't the artist supposed to be," he slid his hot hand up Kurt's thigh, leaving him gasping and shivering, "_one with his muse?" _Blaine smirked.

Blaine's scorching breath, smelling of coffee and peppermint, caressed Kurt's ear almost lovingly as he slid his hand slowly up Kurt's stomach, to press against his broad chest. He felt Kurt's heart, pounding hard, fast, under his hand. Blaine bit his lip as the scent of Kurt washed over him, fresh and clean like rain. He curled his fingers into a fist over Kurt's heart, inhaling deeply and exhaling, hot and open-mouthed against Kurt's ear, nosing into his neck. Feeling Kurt, practically thrumming under his fingers, sent a warm wave through his body, heating his skin, making the room seem almost steamy, humid.

Kurt was left shuddering and clutching at Blaine's shirt, smile ever present on his face. He slid around, facing Blaine, thighs spread over Blaine's lap, feeling the pleasurable stretch of muscles. Suddenly, he was against Blaine, hammering hearts against each other's chests. He was half hard, pressing against the rough fabric of Blaine's jeans, which rubbed against the delicate skin of him. The scratch of fabric against Kurt made him very aware of his vulnerability. He brought his hands up to clutch at Blaine's face. He leaned in, already feeling out of breath, his back rising and falling slowly, heavily.

His lungs felt pressed down into the back of his ribcage as an exhale of his swam over Blaine's pink, soft lips. He felt warm, soft-haired arms slink around his waist and he let out an extra breath he didn't even know was left. Then Blaine's lips were against his own, a warm, perfect pressure, a lust filled smash of lips against lips. Kurt cooed into Blaine's mouth, feeling Blaine's curls wrap around his long fingers as he slid his hands into Blaine's hair.

Kissing Blaine always gave Kurt a euphoric feeling, light-headed and addicted, relishing in every soft touch Blaine gave him. Blaine's rough fingers slid across his thighs, making the hairs stand at attention, chills rolling throughout Kurt's body. There was a plummeting feeling in Kurt's belly, like he kept going down a huge drop on a roller coaster over and over again.

Blaine softly groaned, finally slipping his tongue into Kurt's delicious awaiting mouth, loving that Kurt clutched tighter to him, tugging lightly on his hair. He felt Kurt's arousal, hot and hard against his stomach. Blaine's mouth watered at the very thought of it, flushed pink, shining wetly at the tip, practically _begging _Blaine for something. He dug his nails into the tender skin of Kurt's thighs, feeling nothing but billowing muscle under his fingers. Blaine moaned, Kurt's body curling into him, tempting him, waiting for him.

Kurt suddenly rutted against Blaine, keening highly in the back of his throat, vibrating through the never-breaking kiss. They breathed harshly through their noses and Kurt tightened his thighs around Blaine's waist. Blaine was so warm under his clothes. Kurt slid a hand over soft skin down to Blaine's chest, feeling the tickling sensation of chest hair, smooth against his fingertips, making his insides jump excitedly. He felt Blaine's hardness, begging to be released from its prison under layers of cloth, eager to be against Kurt, as was the rest of Blaine's body.

Blaine broke away, eyes nearly rolling at the little whine Kurt let out. He nosed at Kurt's neck, feeling the soft skin against his face, rough stubble pressing to Kurt. He loved this, literally feeling Kurt melt under his touches, muscles resigning as he slumped against Blaine helplessly, letting Blaine do whatever he wanted.

Kurt bit his lip as he felt Blaine's stubble tickle his skin in the most arousing way possible. He was relaxing into Blaine's arms, a relaxation broken when he let out a shuddering gasp. Blaine lapped at the sweet skin of Kurt's neck, letting his tongue glide up behind a beautifully carved ear. Kurt shivered in Blaine's grasp, arching his neck in the pursuit of _more. _

Blaine felt goose bumps rising under his tongue. He closed his eyes, relaxed, soaking up _Kurt. _All that was soft skin and hard muscle. His smell was delicious, his taste lovely and prominent on Blaine's tongue. He let a groan roam free when Kurt arched into his body, making beautiful little noises and gasping for breath. Blaine became all too aware of his body. His skin really felt like skin, tight and close to him. His muscles felt more like muscles. He could feel every movement of them, contracting and tightening. His voice seemed louder, echoing inside his head, his throat tight. Blaine's body sung and extolled as he melted himself into Kurt's ever-writhing naked body.

Kurt was gulping, gasping for breath, clinging to Blaine like he was oxygen as Kurt drowned in a heavy sea. He felt Blaine, warm and tender under his fingertips. Kurt was now fully hard and leaking, rubbing against the soft fabric of Blaine's shirt. Kurt was whining, gasping for breath as his hips rolled.

Suddenly, there was a strong grip on his thighs. Blaine stood, holding Kurt while he was wrapped around Blaine's waist, much more preoccupied with attacking Kurt's tempting neck. Kurt clutched to Blaine, feeling the stability of the chair leave them and _fuck Blaine is strong_. Kurt now had a vice like grip on his boyfriend and finally they tipped over, soft comforter cushioning Kurt's fall as Blaine ground into him. Kurt whined, scrabbling, a tangle of limbs clinging to Blaine's body, nude and squirming. Every touch felt like fire. Kurt was tugging harshly at Blaine's shirt, hearing the threads strain with the strong pull. Blaine had paid no mind, holding onto Kurt like he was an anchor.

The only sounds Kurt could hear were smacking kisses against his neck and the blood pounding harshly throughout his body, a steady beating in his ears. He felt a flicker of Blaine's tongue, a tickle that left him breathless, air rushing out of his lungs as his muscles tightened.

Blaine made a soft moan against his neck, a vibration playing around on his skin. His nails dug into Blaine's back, small white crescent moons left in their wake. He felt Blaine's curls, wild and untamed, messy from his sensuous tugs, smooth against his face.

Blaine's fingers felt otherworldly, pressing into Kurt's skin. It was a gentle touch, a brushing of admiration as his fingers graced Kurt's chest once more, downy hairs rising under the pads of his fingertips. It was a tease, a seduction, a gentle dancing across Kurt's body, making every part aware to Blaine's luxurious touch.

Blaine's hands slid knowingly, finding their way across the sensitive parts of Kurt's chest. It felt so smooth under Blaine's fingertips and Blaine couldn't help but let his mind wander as to what it would feel like pressed to his own chest, soft against rough and smooth. He let his fingers glide around Kurt's pecs, circling his nipples. They perked slightly, the cool air contrasting with Blaine's warm touch, talented fingers skimming over Kurt's body lovingly.

Kurt was biting his lip, feeling the softness under his teeth, his eyes squeezed so tight in anticipation, the muscles almost hurt. A hand finally settled in the middle of his neck, and he knew the chill running through his body was visible. Blaine seemed hypnotized by the shiver, watching it roll through his boyfriend's body, a rush of pride hitting him square in the face.

Blaine leaned over Kurt, breathing humidly into his the soft muscle between his neck and shoulder. Nails were digging into his back over the cloth and he knew it was time to get the offending clothing off of his body. Kurt seemed to think along the same lines, finding the bottom of the shirt and pulling desperately, so adamant in his quest to feel Blaine against him.

Blaine sat back on his knees, nearly ripping the shirt off in haste. As soon as the fabric hit the floor, fluttering through the still, warm air, he turned back to Kurt. His breath caught in his throat.

Kurt was laid out, lost to the world, his chest rising and falling beautifully, nipples pink and peaked. His skin was flushed, the warmth of blood flooding to the surface. His eyes were _gorgeous_, wide and dark, eyelashes fluttering against his brow bone, fanning out across red cheeks_. _Blaine's Adam's apple bobbed as he trailed his eyes down, allowing his gaze to grace Kurt's lower body. Kurt was _sin incarnate. _

Blaine crawled towards Kurt, his muscles shifting under the glowing tan skin of his back, examining Kurt like a landscape, every detail standing out in his mind. Kurt's stomach muscles were tensing and unlocking. His hips were squirming and Blaine's mouth was watering rapidly as he stared on, piercing Kurt with his gaze. And Kurt's _cock, _red and flush against his stomach, twitching slightly, making Blaine throb in his suddenly overwhelmingly tight jeans.

Kurt was shivering as Blaine loomed over him, eyes wide and staring, piercing Kurt's chest and evoking a multitude of whimpers. And then, a gentle kiss, soft and leaving Kurt desperate, hips bucking at the hot contact of Blaine's lips. Blaine let Kurt squirm. He loved to watch, feel Kurt's writhing body underneath his, hard cock bobbing against his stomach. The head was slick and wet, rubbing against Blaine almost teasingly.

Blaine exhaled hot over Kurt's face and watched the shudders run through Kurt's body with satisfaction swelling inside his chest. He trailed his lips under Kurt's jaw, feeling smooth skin and slight stubble. He licked back to Kurt's ear, delighting in the taste and the smooth sensation of Kurt's skin on his tongue. Kurt was gasping and Blaine looked down to watch his chest rise and fall with each breath.

Blaine was licking down Kurt's neck suddenly and Kurt felt like he was in hell. There was a gentle suckling, a smack of lips on skin and Kurt's body was constantly moving, muscles clenching under Blaine's gentle ministrations. Hot breath ghosted along is chest in a dance, a run across Kurt's flushed skin.

Blaine was concentrating on Kurt, dark desiring eyes never leaving the beauty of Kurt's face. He felt his lips brush something tender, soft and Kurt was gasping, breathing heavily in the suddenly burning air of the room. Blaine moved down slightly and flicked his tongue against the hard nub of Kurt's rosy nipple.

Kurt's hands were digging into Blaine's thick mass of curls and he whined freely at the tease. Blaine groaned, oscillations running through Kurt's body. He moved to the other nipple and Kurt's hips were twitching with every slight movement, his heart beating so fast Blaine could feel it.

Kurt blearily wondered how Blaine could bring him to this every time, flushed and panting and _needing_ him, like a drug and Kurt was suffering withdrawal.

Blaine was in awe, loving Kurt's body, clutching him and holding him close like he was the only thing in the world, lips and tongue playing along Kurt's skin. Blaine loved Kurt's taste, the way he twitched under Blaine's touches, the way he couldn't help but press his head back further into the mattress as his back arched so gracefully.

Blaine moaned against Kurt's skin, deep and low in his throat. He couldn't help it. Kurt's skin was so _pretty, _pink and flushed and warm to the touch. He was so responsive, delighting in Blaine's every touch, pressing into him, heat building between their sweating bodies.

Blaine was so hard in his jeans, pulsing and aching. He could feel Kurt against his thigh, rubbing softly against the rough fabric. Quiet groans were slipping from his parted lips and he was so _breathtaking_.

Kurt couldn't stop shaking under the sucking kisses Blaine was leaving on his body, slowly trailing down, letting everything pack tight inside Kurt's body. He bit his lip. A flicker of the tongue, the suction of plump lips, the rough scratch of stubble. Kurt couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

It's so warm, sticky and sweaty and _perfect_. His skin felt tight around his muscles and every movement he made created a pleasurable friction. It's hot with the haze of arousal.

Blaine felt it too, his nails pressing into the bare skin of Kurt's soft hips, finding scorching hot skin. His lips were slowly gliding and mouthing over Kurt's body. He's making a map, painting Kurt invisibly with his lips and tongue. His hands followed, smoothing over the skin, smearing the imaginary work only Blaine could see in his mind's eye.

The wetness of the saliva Blaine left to the open air chilled Kurt's skin. His neck arched without his control, a simple reflex he barely noticed in the bliss of Blaine worshipping his body. Blaine pulled his lips down Kurt's sinking stomach, peering up at his boyfriend from under his long lashes, dark and hot in his gaze, soft and gentle in his touches.

His fingers slid across his muse's skin, feeling the soft, dark hair of Kurt's strong thighs, muscles rolling under his hands. He let his tongue slip out to lick pointedly in a soft, swirling movement across the canvas that was Kurt's skin.

Suddenly, Kurt's stomach was shaking, a stuttering gasp punching out of his throat because Blaine's _tongue. _It was so hot, light against his skin and it felt like sparks were grazing his skin and he was just missing the burn. His hands clenched into fists in the soft fabric of the sheets.

Blaine was getting ever nearer to his cock with every brush of his slick tongue. He felt it twitch and he pressed into Blaine's chest as he slowly made his way down Kurt's body. His mouth was watering even more as he thought of tasting Kurt. Where it was pure, unadulterated _Kurt. _Smooth and sweet on his tongue, the weight of it so perfect in his mouth.

He let his tongue run through the trail of soft hair, leading him to something greater. Blaine knew he could spend every day, every hour, every minute, every _second _of his life just knowing Kurt, his body, mapping it out skillfully under shudders of pleasure and high whines of desperation.

Kurt kneaded Blaine's shoulders slightly. He could feel the heat and pulse under Blaine's skin, the sweat slicking his body. Kurt bit his lip because he knew how Blaine looked right now, even if his eyes were squeezed so tightly that he could see colors bursting behind them. Blaine is glistening in the dim lamplight of his bedroom, his eyes a dark, liquid honey. His back muscles are moving, rolling under smooth skin. His lips would be pink and swollen. Kurt could feel how Blaine was kissing and licking at his body.

It was soft but somehow so aggressive, ragged breaths blowing out of Blaine's nose, flying across Kurt's body like a powerful wind. Like he was restraining the animal inside him. Kurt was _aching _now. It was stiflingly warm and he turned his head to seek relief, finding it in the lovely coolness of the pillow.

Kurt's thighs had long since fallen open, spreading automatically for Blaine, begging for anything he could give Kurt. He was so close to Kurt's cock now, he could feel the heat radiating from it, nearly touching his neck. He didn't let it though, he wouldn't. He wanted Kurt to endure every bit of teasing Blaine could supply him with.

Kurt felt his hips squirming of their own accord, trying desperately to be touched, even _brushed _in the smallest of manners would've been enough. Hot kisses were sliding down his navel. The downy hairs stood on end at the brush of Blaine's lips. His cock was twitching and Kurt could feel the hot precome dripping off the tip.

"_Please," _

Kurt's voice was strangled, tied tight with every single reaction to a sensation building within him. His body was tightened, like his skin was too small for him. Kurt's hands were cool, clammy, and shaking, barely brushing against Blaine's shoulders.

And then suddenly, he was bathed in warm breath. Blaine exhaled over Kurt's cock, slow, deliberate, and slack-mouthed. He watched in awe as Kurt's cock jumped.

Blaine had always thought that it was strange that men referred to their cocks, as if they were a separate part of them. But looking at Kurt now and before it occurred that this really _was _Kurt. _Pure _Kurt. The taste, the feel, even the_ scent _was him. His subject. His muse.

Kurt's eyes were screwed shut. Everything was pulled and pressed tight in his stomach, his knees tense, however spread so wonderfully for Blaine. Every aspect was inviting Blaine to touch. And Blaine took that invitation.

Warm sweaty fingers, so light, but so good, grazed him. Kurt's hips shot up only to never meet the contact again. He bit down the most desperate whine with all he could muster. His eyes hurt, screwed so tightly it took him a second before he could fully regain sight. Blaine was just _looking at him. _Darkly, but like it was the most innocent thing in the world. Like he couldn't see Kurt writhing and bubbling up with desire.

He brushed his thumbs across Kurt's thighs, a smile playing across his mouth as his eyes flicked up to gauge Kurt's reaction, irises shining with amusement, almost _mirth. _Kurt felt like kicking him in the head but was too strung out to move.

A hot puff of breath across his cock again and Kurt was whining, a mantra of "_pleasepleasepleaseplease" _rolling off of his tongue uncontrollably. Blaine _chuckled, _a rumble deep in his throat, vibrating from his lips, and, with that, he gives Kurt a slow, hot lick.

Kurt's howling like an injured dog and then Blaine has his hot mouth, warm and soft and _velvet _around him.

And then he starts to suck, wet and sweet and Kurt's biting on his fingers to keep from screaming. Blaine's staring at Kurt. He can't _help _it. Kurt looks and tastes so insanely delicious and Blaine's cock gives a throb as he watches his love being put in so much bliss.

There's already precome on his tongue and it's hot and salt and bitter but he doesn't care because it's _Kurt _and it's the sweetest thing he's _ever_ tasted. He sucks and he groans in the back of his throat and then Kurt's bitten fingers are pressed to his scalp.

Kurt whimpers as Blaine's slow burning amber eyes penetrate him and every fiber of his being is getting ripped apart. Kurt's back is arching and he rises and falls, everything rising but his hips for Blaine's sake. His head softly brushes the bed over and over again.

Little _huhs _and _uhs _are pouring from his mouth in heaps and Kurt didn't even know how Blaine could kill him like this, taking him hot and throbbing and _aching _and killing him, but making it beautiful and insane and mind-blowing. And then Kurt realizes that Blaine hasn't even _moved _yet.

His lips are soft, so _soft, _around him, like their almost timid. Hesitant. And then Kurt thinks, _teasing. _

A slow glide of lips and then a high moan reaches both of their ears, long and breathy and _wrecked_. Kurt's thighs were spread so far apart and the crawling of fingers plays on the sensitive skin there. There are so many sensations at once here. Kurt suddenly tugs hard on Blaine's hair and Blaine groans.

Blaine suddenly pressed Kurt's thighs down, almost violently.

"_Blaine," _

A single, shuddering gasp.

Blaine furrowed his brows and felt his throat straining as he tried to stop a whimper. Here was Kurt. His Kurt. Falling apart. And he had everything to do with it.

He sucked hard and so forcefully and Kurt's hips suddenly slammed up.

"I'm so sor—_oh" _

Kurt could barely get the words out before Blaine suddenly swallowed him down, moaning and clutching at Kurt's skin like it was all he had to live for. Kurt whined and pulled at Blaine's hair.

Blaine swallowed, trying to run his tongue everywhere he could while having his mouth enveloped around Kurt. His jaw and his tongue were sore but he was past even acknowledging that.

Kurt tries to watch but his eyes are rolling into the back of his head as his mouth falls open and suddenly his hips cant up again. Blaine takes him so willingly in and it's enough to end things right there. Kurt's back is risen in an almost parabolic curve.

His spine cracks pleasurably but it's barely an echo in either of their ears, blood rushing though Kurt's ears and his moans filling Blaine's. Blaine's lips slide up and then he's sucking so hard at the tip and Kurt whines helplessly as Blaine digs into the slit with his tongue.

It's hard prodding and then light sweeps of the tongue but it's all sensitivity and Kurt feels like his abdomen's on fire.

If anyone had ever asked Blaine why he loved to draw and paint pictures of Kurt, if they saw Kurt like this, the question would be answered instantly and obviously. But then again, no one should ever see Kurt like this. No one except for him should see him vulnerable and open and so fucking _wrecked._

Blaine rubs his thumb softly, lovingly across the shaft and Kurt feels like he's slowly dying with every single particle of his body exploding. He was so hard. _So hard. _And so close. Fucking _god, _he was close.

Blaine pulls off and leaves him desperate and hard before his lips reappear, pressed together with the tip of his tongue peaking out. He runs it along the length of Kurt, feeling every inch of him like he's studying all of Kurt's body.

He licks back up and takes Kurt back in softly, sighing almost at the strange contentment he feels with Kurt in his mouth. Kurt's hips move slowly and never forcefully and it's _unbearable. _Fingers dance around his shaft in a teasing, barely fulfilling dance.

The pleasure almost _hurts _but it's _gorgeous _and Kurt can't stand it.

And Blaine's fingers are travelling lower, brushing the sensitive skin beneath his balls, trailing their way down to Kurt's entrance with a most private and soft reverence. The sound of soft sucks and quiet moans is a song, unheard by the both of them as blood pounds through their ears.

Kurt's fingernails scrape at the sheets and he trembles, his entire body silently quaking with unspeakable bliss. Blaine prodded his tongue gracefully at the head of Kurt's cock and then Kurt's body rose, arching in possibly, tight and so close to the edge.

Blaine seemed to notice and pulled off, ignoring Kurt's high whine. His lips pressed to tender skin, right above Kurt's cock. It was warm and sensitive, with a slight prickle of groomed hair.

Going down on Kurt was an inexplicable experience and each time Blaine did it, the more and more he fell in love with it. With Kurt.

He pushed his arms slightly under Kurt's spread thighs, gripping his hips strongly. The hushed smacks of sucking kisses echoed over Kurt's body as Blaine found his way down easily, stopping to push his lips against things that usually felt like they were ignored. The bone and creases of Kurt's upper thigh. Things that weren't supposed to be beautiful traditionally, but somehow just _were. _

And Blaine whispered, _"You taste so good, Kurt," _right into the boys skin.

To this day, Blaine would never be positive on whether or not Kurt heard him, but judging by Kurt's moan and squirming, he could only assume it had reached Kurt's ears. He continued his kisses, scarcely bringing his tongue into it. He wanted it soft and dry, and, honestly, Kurt didn't seem to mind very much at all.

Blaine pulled away. He wanted to _see _Kurt. He would never get enough of it, Kurt wrecked and exposed, his entrance rosy and twitching. Blaine felt his mouth water when his gaze drifted upon it. Blaine just wanted to feel, to _taste _Kurt, all real and pure essence of him. Just the thought made Blaine's cock twitch against the navy sheets.

Kurt looked like a masterpiece, beautifully flushed against the dark sheets, his chest heaving with a gorgeous cadence. Blaine shifted, sliding further down the comforter to get a clear view, shucking off his pants and boxers desperately.

He ran his finger fleetingly down Kurt's perineum, finally brushing against his fluttering entrance, gulping and biting his lip and staring up at Kurt with dark eyes. Kurt was holding in whimpers, body drawn tight with the continuing sensations being pressed into his body, the sheets in his trembling grasp.

Finally, Blaine was kissing Kurt's entrance, soft, warm, and wet. The intimacy was burning through Kurt's heart. Blaine was painfully gentle with his kisses, tongue brushing for only a second before darting away, leaving Kurt whining and pushing forward.

He let out a high moan, and then Blaine was _ravenous._

Blaine was hungry. Hungry for Kurt. Now he was pushing his tongue in, kissing hard and passionate, nose brushing the sensitive skin under Kurt's balls. He groaned, a rumble deep and vibrating the left Kurt breathlessly gasping, sound barely coming out.

Kurt felt sweat dampening his hair as he tried to regain control of his breathing. He found little _ohs _pouring from his mouth. Blaine's thumb brushed the rim of his entrance and then he was whining so high. The warmth of Blaine's mouth was heavenly.

Kisses were pushed into him, hungry and nearly aggressive. Blaine licked into Kurt, scrunching his eyes shut as he enjoyed the taste of Kurt on his tongue.

And then it was gone.

"_Nononononononono!"_

Kurt sobbed, but Blaine shushed him, pulling him in for the dirtiest kiss he had ever known. Blaine fumbled for the lube, too involved in this glorious kiss to pay attention. He pressed his tongue into Kurt's mouth, almost forcing him to taste everything he was.

Kurt was stunted into pure, blissful silence, eyes rolling back into his head as Blaine ravaged his mouth, taking everything and leaving Kurt limp and oxygen deprived in his arms.

Blaine's hand found the cool plastic of the lube bottle, clenching it almost harshly and whipped his hand out, fingers practically itching to be inside Kurt. He regretfully pulled back from the kiss. A whimper mustered up his throat. Kurt looked so wrecked, carefully styled hair askew and sticking up, skin so flushed, and wet, kiss-bitten lips. He'd seen Kurt like this, but it would never once cease bringing him to his knees, cock twitching and aching for Kurt.

He trailed his lips down Kurt's hot, red skin.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt—god-you're perfect, perf-_oh,"_

Kurt had gripped him, loose and gentle but amazing and delectable as ever. Blaine quickly opened the bottle and squirted the lube on his fingers, feeling the heating slickness as he warmed it between unsteady fingers, sucking on Kurt's neck hard.

His heart was still beating with nervousness.

He stretched his arm down, dancing his fingers delicately across Kurt's clenching entrance.

Kurt felt like he was going to die as he felt Blaine's wet fingers trailing on his skin, learning him. Kurt felt his own fingers curled around Blaine's cock, but his muscles were lax with pleasure and he just couldn't bring himself to move. Blaine's lips were against him, a breathe of sensation apart of the mass of scorching pleasure. He knew Blaine was whispering things into his skin, but he couldn't even begin to interpret the sweet nothings.

Suddenly, Blaine's finger was inside him and Kurt gasped, grasping for anything he could reach. Blaine groaned into Kurt's neck. The sweet tightness around his finger was killing him. Just feeling how hot Kurt was, it was sending him fast towards insanity. Kurt was whimpering, now clutching at Blaine's cock like a lifeline, the veins grazing his palm perfectly.

"Nother, nothe-_oh god please,"_

"_Shh…"_

Blaine slipped in another finger easily, comforting Kurt through the pleasure and pain, kissing his neck and whispering _iloveyous. _

He slid his fingers in and out, taking time to rub at the stretched tight rim, Kurt whining and writhing against him. He teased, brushing against Kurt's prostate, and biting his lip hard when he heard the resulting moan. He was so close to Kurt and he could feel _everything. _He could feel Kurt's pleasure wracking through his own body.

He slid his last finger in when he felt Kurt adjust to him, Kurt too much of mess to do anything more than moan and press back hotly onto his fingers. He watched Kurt, riding his hand, hips raised ever so lightly in the air.

"_Take what you need, baby, please,"_

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's skin as he watched Kurt shove back onto his fingers desperately, almost _pitifully, _trying get at his prostate_. _Kurt's cock was bobbing, flushed red like the rest of him and so, _so _tempting.

Blaine pulled his fingers out regretfully, the beginning sparks of an orgasm already building inside of him.

The lube was a fleeting pleasure, sliding it all over his cock until Kurt whined for him.

And then Blaine positioned himself.

When Blaine originally told Kurt missionary was his favorite position, Kurt had barked out a laugh, calling him a "wild stallion" until Blaine was red in the face from embarrassment. But now Kurt understood. Because he got to look into Blaine's eyes, powerful and dark and _possessive. _

Blaine bit his lip, feeling it swollen and sore under his teeth. He stared at Kurt. He couldn't help it. His muse, his _everything, _apart and desperate, strung out with pleasure, all because of him. Blaine's heart swelled like his busted lip.

The first rub of the soft, slick head of Blaine's cock against Kurt's entrance was heaven. Kurt writhed, so longing to push Blaine inside. A whimper slid up Blaine's throat and his back arched unexpectedly, suddenly overwrought with sensations, chilling and running up his spine.

And then Blaine was sliding in, thick and hot and heavy. Kurt's eyes went wide, choking on a gasp as he felt Blaine press into him, burning but warming and soft yet hard. He gripped Blaine around his middle and Blaine leaned down, their hearts beating rapidly against each other as their chests pressed together.

Blaine's eyes were large now, puppy-like and vulnerable.

Every fiber of Kurt's being was suddenly on fire, and even though the room relatively quiet, it was suddenly too _loud. _The sound of his heartbeat banging in his ears, the sound of his sweaty fingers, now curling up in the fabric.

Heat enclosed Blaine and his vision was suddenly darkening. He pressed further in Kurt, just to hear the sudden, delicious gasp pulled from Kurt's mouth. His hips were flush against Kurt's skin, the soft supple hairs along Kurt's thighs tickling him. Blaine let his head fall down, sweaty and hot into the crook of Kurt's neck. He panted, skin sticky with perspiration as he watched Kurt nod shakily, his neck muscles betraying him as he tried to keep his reactions under control.

Kurt felt unbelievable. His muscles were straining in his legs as Blaine dragged out of him, thick and warm. Blaine breathed harshly into his neck and it almost seemed _insane _that Blaine could make him come undone just by a single breath. He slid his arms around Blaine, arching his neck almost in an invitation for Blaine to do something.

Blaine pressed his nails into Kurt's sides slightly, unable to help himself from gripping onto Kurt as he rammed in, the sudden slap of skin on skin echoing in the room. A deep reverberating groan was ripped from Kurt's throat as the filthy sound reached his ears.

Blaine was breathing so heavily, eyebrows scrunched together in effort as he looked down, watching himself slide out of Kurt, panting wetly against Kurt's chest now. Goosebumps rose along Kurt's perfect skin, soft hairs standing on end. And Blaine pushed in again, faster but gentler.

Kurt whimpered and shook, suddenly hooking his legs _tight _around his boyfriend's waist, as thought he was trying to keep Blaine there forever.

"Harder, Blaine, _please—_I-"

And Blaine slammed in pushing hard against Kurt's prostate, exhaling hard against Kurt's soft skin, watching a wave of pleasure literally ripple through Kurt's body, his back arching in the most perfect shape. Kurt's chest vibrated, howling as he grappled at Blaine's back for a hold on reality.

Blaine groaned softly. Kurt's body was perfect for him, tight and hot around him. He could feel Kurt's breath, his heart and he knew each breath he took would be stolen by Kurt, achingly beautiful as he was. He thrust in again, totally consumed by Kurt's body. But he didn't want to focus on that. He wanted Kurt to take everything. Everything he had.

Kurt was lost, shaking with Blaine's gentle, effortless power. He was beyond incoherency and every thrust took the breath from him. He couldn't fuel any noises, any gasps. Blaine was pressed gorgeously inside him, making his muscles clench and his body tremble.

His thighs clenched, unbearably tight around Blaine's hips, and Blaine thrust hard again, a gentle strength in his movements as the headboard smacked against the wall.

"_Bla—ine,"_

Kurt moaned helplessly, fingernails digging into Blaine's back. Blaine was thrusting faster, grunting and whining and heaving as he thrust hard and hot into Kurt's body. He found himself pushing his face into Kurt's neck, inhaling his essence and exhaling humidly in Kurt's ear, listening to Kurt fall apart with every last push of his hips.

Kurt was moaning, rasping, and breathing unsteadily, gasping for air as Blaine suddenly pressed rightagainst his prostate and _stopped. _

Kurt was scrabbling, arching and whining, wanting to get away yet desiring to press down hard, to have Blaine smash against his sweet spot.

The sheets were tangled around them, limp and damp with sweat, all too warm for their pressured, pulsing bodies. There was grasping, hard breathing, and Kurt was yelping. His cock rubbed against Blaine's stomach, a careless and messy friction but still delicious all the same and he didn't know anything at this point but somehow he knew it would be hard to hold on.

"M'close, Blaine—_close,"_

Suddenly, Blaine's arms slid under his back, bulging biceps sticking to the sweaty skin. Kurt arched his back, stretching like a cat as Blaine gripped his waist. In a few quick, delirious moments, Kurt realized he was sitting upright on his boyfriend's cock, cool air hitting his skin.

It was like an awakener, a drug. It shocked him like lightning and he was grinding down just to feel, to hear Blaine's groans in the air, hanging in the atmosphere. Kurt bit his lip, clenching and moaning and hot and tight around Blaine.

He pressed an unsteady hand against Blaine's chest and let himself grind down again, his cock slapping against his stomach, smooth precome dripping down his cock.

Blaine's hips rose and bucked as he saw Kurt, long and beautiful and vulnerable, face lax with pleasure as he rode Blaine softly, sliding and lifting. And then sitting and moving his hips so hypnotically.

Kurt's moans were now quiet, overwhelmed and shaky. Blaine couldn't stop himself from staring at Kurt's body. It was strong and soft and manly and he _loved _it. A beautiful flush crept over every part of his body. He was dark hair and pale skin and Blaine just wanted to touch him forever, no matter how incorrect the idea of forever is.

Kurt kept moving, sweet and slow and close to Blaine, riding Blaine's hips as they rose to connect with his thighs. His chest heaved in time with Blaine's, but Kurt couldn't find time to marvel at it. He was too far gone to feel anything except Blaine's cock, delectably slick and hot inside him.

He brought his hand to his cock, gripping and rubbing. He could do little else. His head was foggy but the sensations were as clear and bright as a summer day. His eyes were screwed shut, his teeth digging into his lip.

Kurt arched as Blaine thrust gently into him now, pressing against his prostate perfectly.

Blaine could feel it coming. He tried so hard to pull it back, to make this perfect for Kurt. It was so overwhelming. Blaine cried out as Kurt clenched around him tightly and he was _almost there _and Kurt moaned sweetly in his ear and he was _done._

His throat tightens and his hips are canting, like they wouldn't ever stop. Shocks are coursing through his body and for a split second, Blaine doesn't feel _anything. _Blaine's eyes are rolling into the back of his head, the lights of his mind flickering and fading and he can't help but groan so deeply in his throat. He hears Kurt's moaning and feel him tighten one last time and _fuck _Kurt is coming.

Complete blackness is expanding in Kurt's vision and he stills, his mouth still so wide with pleasure. His back arches and his chest rises. Shocks are swimming through his veins. Colors are bursting through his vision and it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his life.

"_Blaine,_"

…

Kurt wakes sticky and sweaty, laying on his back and memory wiped. He felt a little disoriented and woozy but managed to sit up, finding himself back in Blaine's bed.

"Blaine?"

A significantly cleaner Blaine stepped out from his bathroom, a grin playing over his lips.

"Well, look who's awake. I thought I almost killed you with that apparently mind-blowing orgasm."

"No time to get cocky, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said mock-angrily.

"Yeah, you took enough cock for the both of us."

A pillow hit Blaine square in the face.


End file.
